Songs of love and hurt
by DDA
Summary: Song Shots of any pairing. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm going to start something new for me, since I'm not doing to bad with song fics I'm going to write a bunch of song fics and put them together in a story. Some may be related but most will not be. Also, if anyone guesses who sings the song I'll try to write a songshot of any pairing you want and any song you want. **

Sasuke paced back and forth in his room. It had been a year since Naruto had dragged him back from Sound. After that the blonde had dissapeared, saying that there was still something for him to do. In the past year Naruto hadn't been seen then he came back and as soon as he walked in the gate he passed out. That was three weeks ago, the blonde had yet to wake up. Sasuke stopped and stood in front of the wall, after a minute Sasuke's fist was in the wall. He fell to his knees with tears running down his face. He then stood and rad out the door and to where Naruto was being kept. Sasuke stood outside the door for a long time before he slowly opened the door and looked in. The only one in the room was the blonde ninja on the bed, Sasuke slowly walked in and closed the door. He walked over and stood beside Naruto.

_Excuse me for this_

_I just want a kiss_

_I just want to know what it feels like to touch_

_Something so pure_

_Something I'm so sure of _

_What it feels like to stand outside your door_

_I'm unworthy_

_I can see you're above me_

_But I can be lovely given the chance_

Sasuke just looked at Naruto, the blonde looked like he was sleeping. Sasuke leaned down and softly kissed Naruto,

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you after you saved me."

_Don't move_

_I want to remember you just like this_

_Don't move_

_It's only a breath or two between our lips_

Naruto felt like he was walking around in ink, he couldn't run and if he stopped he would be tossed back like nothing. He could see something in front of him but each time he tried to get close to it, it would move away from him. Then he started to hear things,

"You don't get it!"

"You will never under stand me!"

"You're a loser that will never be able to help me." Naruto shook his head,

"I did under stand you, Sasuke."

_I know why you left_

_I can't blame you myself_

_Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell_

_I tried to warn you_

_I've been a mess since you've known me_

_I can't promise forever_

_But I'm working on it_

_If I can't hold you _

_Can I give you a kiss_

_Can I have a kiss_

Then there was something new,

"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you after you saved me." Naruto didn't want to think about it. He tried to run, he tried everything he could,

"Damn it! Why can't I move faster?" Naruto then felt like someone was helping him forward. The blonde looked behind him and there was Kyuubi, Naruto tried to stop him,

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you the hell out of here so I can get some peace." Naruto smiled and looked back,

"Thanks, but I think I can get it from here." Kyuubi turned and was gone. Naruto reached forward, with the tips of his fingers he was able to grab hold of reallity.

_I see that you're torn_

_I've got some scars of my own_

_Seems I want what I know is gonna leave me hungry_

Sasuke started to pull away when Naruto's eyes opened. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Sasuke couldn't move for anything, no matter anyone did, he wouldn't move.

_Don't move_

_I need to remember you just like this_

Sasuke slowly placed his hand on Naruto's face,

"Are you really awake?" Naruto closed his eyes then opened them again,

"Yeah I'm awake, thanks for saving me." Sasuke smiled,

"Always."

_I know why you left_

_I can't blame you myself_

_Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell_

_I tried to warn you_

_I've been a mess since you've known me_

_I can't promise forever_

_But I'm working on it_

_If I can't hold you _

_Can I give you a kiss_

_Can I_

Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke softly, Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's neck. They broke apart when they needed to breath. Sasuke looked at Naruto and told him that the blonde was everything to him with the look in his eyes.

_All I have_

_All I can give to you I will_

_Just promise this_

_If I can't have forever_

_Can I have a kiss_

Naruto smiled,

"I get why you left." Sasuke shook his head,

"Never by will. I will always be by your side. Even in the end."

_I know why you left_

_I can't blame you myself_

_Must be hard living with ghosts and such an empty shell_

_I tried to warn you_

_I've been a mess since you've known me_

_I can't promise forever _

_But I'm working on it_

_If I can't hold you_

_Can I give you a kiss_

_Can I give you a kiss_

_Can I, can I_

_Can I have a kiss_

Sasuke and Naruto stayed together, even in the end when everyone stood around and cried. The two were later buried together. Side by side, with one thing written on each head stone,

_Can I have a kiss?_

_Am I evil of this? So tell me... do you like or should I just leave writing to the ones who can write? _

_Also, Who is the person that sings this song? This is a first come first serve deal, the first person that tells me gets a chapter all to themselves... XD_


	2. Chapter 2

**This is number 2. Someone already got guessed Chapter one, The song was "Can I have a kiss?" by Kelly Clarkson. Now, Lets see who gets this one.**

"It has to end here, Naruto." Sasuke stood in front of the blonde boy with a cold look in his eyes. Naruto didn't move, he couldn't,

"Why?"

"I have my reasons... but most of all the looks that you get because of me. Naruto, you could do so much more with out me there holding you back." Naruto shook his head, he then turned and ran out the door. Sasuke's mask broke and he fell to his knees,

"Naruto..."

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
Baby I was wrong  
Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on  
I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am_

Naruto locked himself in his apartment and wouldn't come out for anything or anyone, he was just sitting on a chair in the living room. He didn't eat, didn't move for days. Sasuke wasn't any better. He was up and moving but he didn't act like the cold hearted person that he once did. He didn't talk to anyone but saw the looks from the people that were close to Naruto and himself. The looks of pity and the look that screamed he was a fool. After a few days Sasuke couldn't take it, sleeping alone, not seeing Naruto's blue eyes. Sasuke went to the blonde's apartment and started to beat on the door,

"Naruto, please open the door!"

_Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you  
_

Naruto slowly looked at the door but didn't make another move. He didn't want to think that Sasuke was there. Sasuke didn't take note that he had tears running down his face, he slammed on the door,

"Naruto... please... I can't do this. I know that your better off with out me but I need you. I can't sleep, I can't stop thinking about you... please open the door..." Naruto slowly stood and made his way over to the door and stood on the other side,

"Sasuke..."

_I know you're in there and you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face  
I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell  
Boy I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby here I am  
_

Sasuke stopped moving at the sound of Naruto saying his name,

"Naruto... please... let me see you, I know that you more then likely hate me but I need to see you. I love you too much, please let me see you at least once. Then if you want me to leave I will."

_Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you  
_

Naruto didn't move for a minute then he opened the door, there stood Sasuke, tears and all. The blonde couldn't help but slowly reach out to him. Sasuke didn't move, he watched the blonde's hand move closer to his face. Sasuke tried to keep his hands from shaking and his heart from stopping. Naruto wiped a tear from Sasuke's face, Sasuke's shoulder's started to shake and he couldn't stop from moving closer towards Naruto. He stopped before he took a full step. Naruto reached his hand around and pulled Sasuke closer to him,

"I souldn't be doing this, but I can't live without you. I know that you tried to leave me because you wanted to keep me safe. I know this but I don't want to see you alone and I don't want to be alone again."

_If you could see these tears I'm crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking  
Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different man  
But baby here I am  
Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you  
_

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him to his chest,

"I love you so much... I'm so so so sorry that I hurt you." Naruto took a breath,

"It doesn't matter... you came back to me." Sasuke looked down at Naruto,

"I came crawling back to you."

_Banging on your front door (darling)  
My pride spilled on the floor  
I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah  
Now I'm crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
Crawling back to you  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_I whisper in your ear  
The words you want to hear  
_

_**Sasuke rolled over and draped his arm over Naruto, he leaned down and whispered in his ear,**_

_** "I love you." **_

_You feel the wind and it reminds you  
It happens everytime  
You stop and close your eyes  
_

_**Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke,**_

_** "I love you, too." The blonde closed his eyes and felt nothing but happiness. **_

_You can't deny what lives inside you  
Well I know it's hard to see  
What is meant to be  
When yesterday is so far behind you_

Naruto screamed as the power of Kyuubi over took him, Sasuke stood away from him. Not sure what to do... did he try to stop Naruto or let him go.

_Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there  
You made me believe the day you surrender to me_

Sasuke didn't think anymore, he jumped and grabbed Naruto from behind, the blonde tried to get away but Sasuke wouldn't let go of him. Naruto raised his arm and was going to knock Sasuke away, but froze.

_The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die  
The tides take a turn  
Another lesson learned_

Sasuke looked at Naruto's face and saw that the blonde was crying, Sasuke slowly let go of him and cupped the fox's face in his hands,

"Naruto... I'm here, you don't have to do this anymore." Naruto cried even harder,

"Sasuke..." Sasuke pulled the blonde into his arms,

"No matter what, I won't fade away, I won't leave you no matter what."

_I'm right here but still you wonder  
Would you say that you need more  
And it's not what it was before_

Sasuke carried Naruto back home to take care of him, he saw all of the dirty looks that the villagers gave Naruto. This wasn't the first time that something like this had happened. As Sasuke walked in to the house Naruto woke up,

"Would I really be that evil if all I wanted was for you to be allowed to walk in the village with you without getting you so many evil looks." Sasuke shook his head,

"No, but I don't care what the villagers think about me."

_It was before your on your own and going under  
Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there  
You made me believe the day you surrender to me_

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, he let Sasuke take him to the bathroom and strip him down. The dark haired boy ran some bath water. When that was done he picked up Naruto and put him in the water. Naruto sighed and relaxed in the bath; Sasuke smiled and slowly started to wash Naruto and clean his cuts.

_The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die  
Whenever you wake up  
Whenever you gave up  
_

_**Naruto walked down the hall on his way to his and Sasuke's room, he stopped and looked at a photo on the wall. It was one of when the two first started to date. The first time since coming back home, Sasuke was smiling. Naruto sighed and walked past. Sasuke looked up and saw that Naruto was deep in thought, he stood and walked over to the fox and wrapped his arm around him,**_

_** "Don't give up on me now. I'm not fading away, I'm here." **_

_All that you had for nothing at all  
The bed that you lay in  
Remember you made it  
And nobody's there to catch you when you fall_

Sasuke stood before the faces of the Hokages, he was slowly falling towards the edge and Naruto wasn't there. The blonde was still at home healing after everything with Kyuubi and the seal break. Sasuke held back a sob, he failed at keeping Naruto safe and now he was hurt.

_You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die_

Naruto got up and went to find Sasuke, he happened to glance out the window and see his lover jumping on a tree branch, then landing in the yard. Naruto went to the door and ran out to see him,

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled,

"Yeah, I'm okay." Naruto drew close to Sasuke,

"Where did you go?" Sasuke took Naruto's hand and pulled him back in to the house,

"I had to admit a few things to myself...

_You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die  
_


End file.
